Tsundere Antics
by YuruYuriFTW
Summary: Sakurako unexpectedly confesses to Himawari, this is my first published fanfic so feel free to critique me. Also, all rights to YuruYuri goes to the creator, I own none of it. Tomato out *swishes cape*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Himawari woke up to a cold morning on Christmas Eve, she had had the flu a few days prior so she felt she had needed to sleep, she hadn't gone to school for about a week because of her sickness. However, Sakurako had been surprisingly trustworthy about bringing her the homework that was assigned that day. She hadn't seen any of her friends in days and she was starting to get lonely, Kaede (her younger sister) was keeping her company, though Himawari could only keep conversation with the young girl for a short time, she had recently started watching Witch Girl Mirakarun, which Himawari knew nothing about.

Himawari was a little drowsy but her flu was slowly healing itself, her fever had gone down .5 degrees and she was starting to get hungry, which was a good sign. She wanted to ask her mom if she could go to see Sakurako , however her tsundere tendencies kept her at home. She wanted to go out to dinner with Sakurako on Christmas but was waiting for Sakurako to approach her first. She missed Akari-chan and Chinatsu-chan who she hadn't seen in about 7 days, she even missed Kyouko-senpai with her strange, slightly lesbian antics. She missed Ayano-senpai and Rise-senpai also, she looked up to them both even though she had no clue what Rise was saying most of the time. But most of all she missed Sakurako, her best friend/arch nemesis who she looked up to but looked down on at the same time, she missed the way they yelled at each other, she missed the way they'd do homework together and with that the way Himawari scolded Sakurako for goofing and taking too many breaks, she missed the way Sakurako gulped down her food without hesitation. She had known for quite a while that Sakurako and her had always had a special spark.

She soon realized that she had been thinking about Sakurako for about half an hour, her mother had gone grocery shopping and her father was at work, Kaede was probably either with her mother or in the family room watching anime. Himawari decided to get out of bed and make breakfast for herself, she decided to make some natto with rice even though she'd never been fond of the pungent smell and taste. She got out of bed and soon realized her legs were wobbly, that was probably due to the fact that she hadn't walked for the better half of a day. She started to wonder if Sakurako missed her or was worried, she hoped that her best friend would at least be a little bit worried about her, having the flu for a week is pretty serious anyway. She had gotten a card from the members of the Amusement Club that had simply had a hand drawn picture of Mirakarun and Rivalun (drawn by Kyouko of course) and the club members had all signed it, Chinatsu had drawn a heart at the end of her name which was terrifying in itself. When she had finally got her legs to work correctly she walked into the kitchen, she decided to clean up a little while waiting for her tea to boil.

When she was done with her breakfast she decided she should probably take a bath, she was probably starting to get a little stinky because she hadn't washed herself in a few days. Before she could get her towel and a change of clothes there was a knock on the door. This in itself was unexpected because she wasn't esxpecting a package or any visitors, which meant it was probably Sakurako or one of her other friends, she sincerely hoped that it was indeed Sakurako but she also didn't want it to be, Himawari probably stank pretty bad, and her hair was a mess. She walked up to the door while brushing her knotted, blue hair, it surprisingly still smelled like her Peach shampoo that she had bought and used a few days ago. She looked through the window that was next to the door to see who it was, what she saw took the breath away from her. It was a very attractive looking Sakurako, wearing her brown coat and dark blue jeans, holding about a dozen roses and a package.

Himawari had just opened her front door to find a light brown haired, young Sakurako, wearing her brown coat (which complimented her hair quite nicely) and carrying roses, a card & a package, the package was wrapped with a Sakura colored wrapping paper that made Himawari feel strangely comfortable. The roses looked old (they probably were since it was late December) however it looked like whoever had taken care of the flowers had done quite a nice job, Himawari also soon realized that there was a single poinsettia flower in the bunch of roses. The package itself was quite impressive, it wasn't very big but it seemed to have been wrapped with great care, it even had a little black bow around it which made the light pink seem very delicate. She all of a sudden felt very embarrassed, she had been sick for so long that she hadn't had the chance to pick out any presents for her friend, Sakurako included. Himawari opened the door very cautiously, she didn't particularly want her crush to see her in such a bad way but she supposed he didn't have much of a choice. Sakurako's usual manner was quite impolite and not at all patient, however she seemed more considerate, nervous even, she was looking down at the doormat in front of Himawari's door, looking like she was thinking about something. Himawari then opened the door and said in a very small, mousy voice, "Hello Sakurako".

This looked like it took Sakurako by surprise, it might have even startled her, She replied with a similarly mousy and quiet voice, "H-hello Himawari". In the back of Himawari's mind she was thinking about how much she wanted to hug Sakurako, tell her that she loved her ,how much she had missed her young, tsundere crush, she also thought it was insanely adorable how quiet and demure seeming the usually rowdy and obnoxious Sakurako was being. But she couldn't act on any of these things quite yet, well that was what she was thinking anyway.

"How are you feeling today?" Sakurako asked, disrupting Himawari's thoughts about the young girl.

"Better than I have been in the last week, I still have a slight fever but I'm starting to get my appetite back." Himawari said as she invited Sakurako into her house.

Usually Sakurako would run in and dive onto Himawari's couch or run into the kitchen to get a drink or a snack, but obviously today was much different, with demureness usually reserved for people like Chitose or Ayano, she calmly walked into the house, took off her shoes and put on indoor slippers. Everything about Sakurako was beautiful today, she was wearing a small ribbon in her light brown hair, she smelled slightly of Oranges and her shoes looked brand new and shined. She was wearing her school uniform under her slightly heavy brown coat (which Himawari picked out for her thinking it would look beautiful on her crush.) Sakurako sat down on the couch and twiddled her small thumbs, seeming nervous, Himawari figured the flowers, letter & package were for her and that made her shine with happiness, even if it wasn't much it made her quite happy that her young friend had thought about her in any way other than the booby monster who always helped her with her homework and scolded her when she didn't get answers right.

Himawari went to go make some green tea for Sakurako and her, she also grabbed some rice crackers that Sakurako had a particular fondness for. Himawari had always been a very focused girl but recently she had been fantasizing like Chitose, thinking about Sakurako, how it would be if they started dating and things like that. When the tea was done boiling she put it on a tray with two cups and a few rice crackers, she used her fanciest tea set which was also Sakurako's favorite. As she set down the tray on the table Sakurako grabbed her wrist in a delicate, almost lovingly way, Sakurako was blushing up a storm as she did this, looking down at the carpet with her other hand on her chest.

"H-Himawari…..I love you…."Sakurako stuttered quietly. "I've missed you this past week, school was hell without you, I've only had Chinatsu, Akari & the student council to keep me company."

While Himawari had had even less people to keep her company when she was sick this still made her very happy. Himawari's thoughts were cut off by a hug from her best friend/arch nemesis/crush, even though Himawari's fever made this very uncomfortable it still made her happier than she could possibly express with words, so she just hugged Sakurako back.

After about a minute long hug Sakurako unwrapped her arms from Himawari, there were tears in both their eyes but it was apparent that they were tears of utter joy, neither of them had been this happy in a long time, and they knew each other so well that they didn't have to communicate to be able to recognize that.

"I got you a Christmas gift, it's a little early but I hope you like it."

"Thank you Sakurako, but I haven't gotten you anything yet because I was sick for this past week…"

"That's okay, I'm just glad that I got to see you today,"Sakurako replied as she handed Himawari the presents.

"Can I open it right now?" Himawari questioned with some hesitation, she didn't want to be rude to her crush (despite their argumentative past) but she was very excited about the gifts, she poured some tea for Sakurako and her.

"Yes, go ahead." Himawari picked up the gently wrapped, pink package and admired the wrapping, it wasn't something she would've thought Sakurako would be capable of, it must have taken quite a while. She gently untied the dark black bow with delicacy that she had learned to use when she knitted scarves and other clothes, under the wrapping paper was a dark blue velvet jeweler's case, it's simplicity was its beauty. She slowly opened the seemingly jewelry case to reveal a beautiful Alexandrite and Pearl necklace, it took her breath away, she was expecting jewelry from the case but this was unexpected, it had to have cost at least a few hundred thousand yen, something Sakurako shouldn't be able to afford.

"Sakurako….it's beautiful." She hugged Sakurako once again (which of course neither of them minded). "How could you afford this?"

"I've been saving up money for about a year, I guess it really was worth it."

Himawari suddenly felt horrible, but ecstatic at the same time, this had been the first time in a while that the two have talked normally, without Sakurako mocking Himawari's breasts or Himawari mocking Sakurako's unfocused attitude, this made Himawari and Sakurako feel like they needed each other, which they did and they both knew it. Himawari would have to get something amazing for Sakurako to repay her for the beautiful but simplistic necklace.

"Ne, Himawari….I wanted to ask you something…do you want to go out on a Christmas….date?"

Himawari was taken aback, not with disgust but rather with pure excitment, this had also taken her by surprise (though she probably should've recognized the signs)"Of course Sakurako, there is nothing I'd rather do to spend the day."

Sakurako's POV, two days before Christmas eve

Sakurako had been looking around for the perfect present for her friend/arch nemesis/crush/booby monster, she wanted to get something that had meaning, something maybe like a birthstone necklace, money wasn't really an issue because she had been saving up for quite a while, especially for an occasion like this one. She had looked at many different jewelry shops and the such and couldn't manage to find something that really stood out to her, she had just entered an outlet mall when she saw what looked like a family ran jewelry store. She slowly walked in and looked around for a short while before a young woman came and asked her if she could help the young girl find anything, Sakurako asked for her to show her what necklaces they had in the range 100,000-500,000 yen, preferably with Pearls or Alexandrite (Himawari's birthstones.) The young clerk brought out two necklaces, one a necklace with a bright silver chain and three pearls in the front, the other a simplistic necklace with a silver pendant in the front, with both Alexandrite and pearls. Sakurako immediately fell in love with the Alexandrite and Pearl necklace, she decided to buy the 250,000 yen necklace and get it engraved for an extra couple thousand yen.

"Is this for a friend?" the young jewelry store clerk inquired.

"A…girlfriend,"Sakurako said with some hesitation, she sincerely hoped that Himawari accepted the gift and her heartfelt confession.

"Oh okay, what would you like engraved on the necklace?"

Sakurako thought for a moment, trying not to be too cheesy but also trying to be sincere, she wanted it to be special, like the necklace, she wanted it to mean something to Himawari.

Himawari's POV, Christmas Eve

"Himawari, you are my one and only, my star and my sun, forever and always," Himawari read aloud."Sakurako….this is beautiful," she was truly lost for words, usually in these types of situations she could find something to say, something to interrupt the awkward silence, but this wasn't awkward, this was one of the most beautiful things either of them had ever experienced, true love, and they both knew it.

Himawari ran at Sakurako with intensity reserved for bulls that had just had a red cape waved at them, but this wasn't hate, this was, again, true love. She hugged Sakurako so hard that it almost knocked her over, it hurt but it also made her so happy.

"Sakurako….I love you too," Himawari whispered in Sakurako's ear, Sakurako and her then shared their first kiss. Both Sakurako and Himawari were blushing up a storm, but they didn't want to stop kissing, it was a blissful feeling, especially because they now both knew how the other person felt, they had the same feelings for each other.

Sakurako put her forehead to Himawari's in a very innocent, non-perverse way, "Himawari, you still have a slight fever, do you want me to clean up so you can go to bed?

It really was a day of surprises for Himawari, Sakurako being so polite, Sakurako confessing to her in such a sweet way and the demonic phrase "booby monster" had yet to be uttered (whether it be in flattery or mockery).

"I'm fine for right now, I want to spend some more time with you, besides, I'm feeling way better than I have in the past week," Himawari reassured.

"Phew, I thought I was gonna have to clean, but I guess if it was for you I wouldn't mind." And there the old Sakurako is.

"Why did you all of a sudden decide to confess to me? I was going to confess if you didn't by the way…" Himawari said feeling slightly ashamed of her tsundere attitude towards her young crush.

"Well…"Sakurako started, "school was so boring without you, I didn't have anyone to entertain me, help me with school or club activities. Hell, I even volunteered to drop off schoolwork on the off chance that I might be able to see you and strike up a conversation. I soon realized that I can't live without you, even for a week, that's when I decided to bring my feelings about, so I went and got you the necklace from an outlet mall nearby and hoped to god that you felt the same way."

"Which I most certainly do, I've felt this way about you since grade school, your antics kept me entertained even though I had to solve them 99% of the time, I love helping you with your homework even though it sometimes causes me stress. I wish my tsundere attitude would've allowed me to confess to you instead of the other way around but that's okay. And I love the necklace, I feel really guilty that I haven't been able to get you anything yet…"

"You've helped me for so long that I thought I should help you, I could tell that you were on the verge of telling me something important, and I had a pretty good guess of what it was," Sakurako comforted. Himawari realized then and there that Sakurako had an air of maturity about her today, she doubted it was permanent, her friend had always been childish for her age, but that didn't stop her from being compassionate at some times, she had first realized this in the first grade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX [flashback],Sakurako's & Himawari's grade school, Age 7, Recess

Himawari and her "sidekick" Sakurako were playing superhero on the playground, Himawari had just pretended to blast a Kamehameha finisher move at the swingset that they had both silently agreed was the enemy. Himawari was hanging by one hand on the middle rung of the monkey bars while simultaneously shooting a pretend gun (formed by her hand), she had just fired the final shot when she lost her grip and fell off of the monkey bars. It hadn't been a very far fall but she had landed on her knees, she began to cry and Sakurako rushed over, she took her friend's hands in hers and kissed the small cuts she had gotten by breaking her fall.

"It's okay Himako, it wasn't that hard of a fall."

"B-but S-s-Sakurako," Himawari wailed, "it was s-so s-scary," she continued to wail for about half a minute before Sakurako put her arm around Himawari and kissed her on the forehead. Sakurako probably didn't mean anything by this but Himawari would never forget this moment, it made her heart race and her face turn a bright shade of red (comparable to a tomato) when she thought about it, but it also made her smile, it made her heart feel like it was swelling and she always gained a strange, nostalgic feeling that made her remember the old days, before they had both turned into rather tsundereish people. And it made Himawari happy to remember that while Sakurako was immature and sometimes downright impolite, she could also be a very compassionate, adult like person, even when she was 7 years old.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[present day] Himawari's house, Christmas Eve

Himawari had just finished cleaning the tea set they had used when Sakurako called her.

"N-ne, Himawari."

"Yes Sakurako?"

"Um, f-from now on can I call you Himako-chan? Like how we used to?" Sakurako inquired with some hesitation.

"Nothing would make me happier, but only if I can call you Sakurako-chan from now on," Himawari replied with a warm feeling in her heart, a smile on her face and a slight blush on her cheeks.

Sakurako quietly snuck up behind Himawari as she was washing dishes, wrapped her arms around her waist and whispered in the blue haired girl's ear, "Himako-chan. I love you." She then kissed her head, it was a truly intoxicating smell, one of peach trees and cherry blossoms, one of nostalgia and friendship, and one that she had always recognized as a comforting smell, the smell of her girlfriend.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Himawari picked up a towel and a change of clothes that were appropriate for winter and then placed them on her bathroom counter. She was a little bit embarrassed about taking a bath with her girlfriend in her house, even if neither of them had any perverse inten- *knock knock* Oh no.

"Hey Himako-chan, do you want me to wash your back?" Sakurako asked with a strange amount of confidence.

"Um, I guess…if you don't mind…just don't try to seduce me," Himawari replied with some excitement in her voice and a considerable amount of blush on her face.

"I don't mind, and I can't promise anything!"

Sakurako's childish attitude seemed to have somehow meshed with her minor perversion, this somehow impressed Himawari considering Sakurako had only had about an hour to transform.

Himawari wrapped a towel around her chest and her bottom half was barely covered by the towel, she then signaled Sakurako that she was okay to come in.

"Okay Sakurako-chan, you can come I now, but beware, this towel is a little small."

"You don't have to warn me I'm ready at an-" Sakurako answered as her nose erupted with blood like a volcano.

"Oh goodness," Himawari said in a way that made her sound almost complimented, "here is some toilet paper," as she turned around to give it to her she realized that the towel that Sakurako was wearing around her was a Witch Girl Mirakarun that Kaede had gotten a while ago, perfect size for Sakurako.

"Here, come sit down on this stool," Sakurako said after she had stopped her nosebleed.

Himawari was a little nervous, and very embarrassed, she was a bright red, she had already washed her hair with shampoo, but she had yet to wash her body [yuri intensifies]. Himawari sat down on the stool in front of the showerhead, Sakurako sat behind her on another stool. Himawari handed the rag and body wash to Sakurako so she could wash her girlfriend's back.

"Your skin is really smooth, it's so pretty," Sakurako complimented as she washed Himawari's back, it was unexpectedly relaxing for the both of them, though they were both still bright red in the face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yui's house, Present day

All four of the Amusement club members arrived at Yui's house to hang out, and Mari-chan joined them (just to see Chinatsu/Mirakarun.)

"What do you guys want to do?" Yui asked the other three.

"Play games!" Akari exclaimed.

"Eat Rum Raisin!" Kyouko answered with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Draw!" Chinatsu answered.

"Cosplay!" Mari said with the same sparkle in her eyes that Kyouko had.

For the first time in quite a while Akari wasn't only recognized but agreed with by Yui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Himawari's house], Present day, 6:48 PM

Sakurako and Himawari were planning to have a sleepover at Yui's house with Chizuru, Chitose, Ayano , the four other club members of the Amusement club, Akane-san, Tokmoko-san, Mari-chan & Kaede-chan. (Rise-senpai was probably also going to show up, though no one would notice,) Yui's house was probably going to be pretty cramped (and loud.) They were meeting up at Yui's at about 7:00, though the 4 Amusement club members had been there since 12:00 PM, they guessed that the other student council members might have already arrived.

*ding dong*

"MOUNTAIN!" they heard Kyouko exclaim from inside the apartment, they also heard a loud thump as Yui pounded her on the head.

"Yui-sama," she whimpered sadly.

Himawari and Sakurako exchanged glances and giggled as Yui opened the door and invited them in, it was a nice apartment though not very big, the Christmas decorations consisted of a PS3, a computer and gigantic bookcase stuffed to the brim with shonen manga, and an unexpectedly large pile of Rum Raisin ice cream (wonder who thats for.)

"Hello Sakurako and Himawari. Himawari do you feel any better?" Yui asked demurely.

"Yes I am feeling much better," Himawari answered as she held Sakurako's hand, she was a little nervous about announcing that her friend and her had started going out earlier that day (but then again it was pretty obvious that they liked each other.)

Kyouko sprouted out from behind Yui with a face of pure happiness.

"HI GUYS!" she screamed, "now everyone is here!"

Ayano bonked her on the head and said, "that isn't true, Rise hasn't shown up yet."

"Who?" all four club members asked at once, even Akari who had less presence than the one poinsettia in the bunch of Roses that Sakurako had given Himawari (which was now behind Himawari's ear.)

Ayano sighed, "Nevermind."

Chitose and Chizuru were quietly sitting on the futon, surprisingly Chizuru hadn't punched Kyouko yet, but unsurprisingly, many tissues had already been used.

Kyouko pulled out a box out of nowhere that said "TRUTH OR DARE VERSION K"

"What does the K stand for?" Yui and Ayano asked together.

"Kyouko!"

"How is it different?"

"You pick a piece of paper from the box and whatever is says you have to do!" Kyouko answered with a sly wink.

"Oh goodness," Yui said as Chitose's nose erupted like a dark red fountain.

They all sat down at the table while Mari-chan and Kaede-chan drew pictures of Witch Girl Mirakarun, Tomoko-san and Akane-san were talking about potential colleges, then there was a sudden *ding dong* and a very loud "MOUNTAIN," from Kyouko and a hard thump on the head from "Yui-sama." There were no more expected guests to the party so it must have been one of Yui's neighbors complaining about the random shouts of "mountain" and "river". But it wasn't, it was Nadeshiko and Hanako Ohmuro, Sakurako's sisters, Sakurako ran up to the duo and ruffled Hanako's hair, resulting in a quiet "boo" from the young girl.

"Why are you guys here? Not that we mind," Yui asked.

"We wanted to be here to congratulate Himawari and Sakurako," the two sisters said in unison.

"It's like the twins in The Shining," Kyouko whispered into Yui's ear.

"Congratulate them for what?" Yui asked

"We started dating," Sakurako answered after contemplating whether or not to tell her friends herself or let her siblings tell them.

The thing about Himawari and Sakurako is that everyone knew that they were practically made for each other, they had been together since preschool and had been friends almost that long, Akari and Chinatsu knew this and they knew that this was going to happen eventually. All of the members of the student council weren't surprised either, they came to the student council together almost every day, and they had noticed Sakurako's sadness when Himawari wasn't around, and vice versa. Yui and Kyouko realized this too, even though they weren't around the two very often, whenever they did see the two they were together.

"Oh, cool," Kyouko said, "it wasn't unexpected that this would happen eventually, I'm honestly surprised that it didn't happen earlier than this."

"Was it really that obvious?" Himawari asked as she put her arm around Sakurako's waist.

All of the student council members, the amusement club members & the siblings of the two agreed that it was bound to happen at one time or another, even Rise muttered "yes", though no one heard it of course.

"Well let's get started!" Kyouko exclaimed, "Would you like to join us?" she asked Sakurako's siblings.

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do," Nadeshiko told them, she looked at Hanako who nodded wordlessly.

"Okay! Then let us get started"

They all sat down at table once again after the slight interruption, Kaede and Mari were still sitting at the kotatsu, drawing anime characters.

"Okay!" Kyouko exclaimed, "who wants to go first?"

"I will," both Akari and Chinatsu said in unison.

"Okay, Chinatsu you go first," Kyouko said to Akari's horror.

Chinatsu walked over to the box and pulled a piece of paper out.

"Kiss one person in the group," she read aloud as Kyouko grinned a devious grin.

"Well that didn't take long," Yui said with a sigh.

Chinatsu was currently looking between Yui and Akari, choosing her prey wisely, she was obviously having a hard time deciding between the two as Akari crossed her fingers behind her back. Chinatsu thought for a good thirty seconds then jauntily walked over to Akari. They were both blushing like wild but they were both excited, Chinatsu then placed her lips in front of Akari's, you could feel the tension in the room.

It was a small kiss on the cheek, then one small one on the lips, they seemed to be perfectly used to this for some reason, though they did both look very happy.

"Okay! Next one!" Kyouko called after a slightly awkward silence.

"Someone wake up Chinatsu," Yui said as she tapped Akari on the shoulder.

Ayano walked up to the table nervously and excitedly, if Chinatsu's dare was a good example then Chitose was going to need a good amount of tissues. She reached into the box with a pretty telling blush and grin, Chitose and Chizuru were staring at the box intently which created an air of seriousness throughout the small apartment.

"Feed Kyouko Rum Raisin," Ayano said resulting in Chitose's nose erupting one again and a small grin from Kyouko. Yui passed Ayano a spoon and the "Ice Cream", Kyoko was grinning ear to ear, two of her favorite things, Ayano and Rum Raisin.

"S-say Ahhhh," Ayano said with the spoon held up high. She stuck the cold spoon in Kyouko's mouth, her face was a bright red (just like Chitose's nosebleed) but Kyouko's face looked like she had just tasted something terrible. She ran at the sink for her life, she stuck her head under the faucet and poured water into her mouth.

"Kyouko! What's wrong?" Ayano asked.

"THAT WASN'T RUM RAISIN," Kyouko screamed with water in her mouth, "THAT WAS WASABI."

Everyone laughed, except Ayano and Chitose who looked extremely disappointed, Ayano made a mental check never to mess with Funami Yui.

"Okay, next," Kyouko said with a considerably less amount of excitement.

Akaza Akane walked up to the table with a large amount of demureness, all of the girls looked up to her and Tomoko-san, even Kyouko, who had seen just how much of a sister complex Akari's sister had, was still a little starstruck. Akane reached into the box and pulled out a small piece of paper cut into the shape of a bun, much like Akari's.

"Untie Akari's teru teru bozu," Akane said with a giggle, though Akari looked half terrified and half embarrassed. Akane walked over to her young sister and held one of the small hair buns in her hand, it really was a delicate thing, though it was impressive that the young girl could tie her hair into the buns every morning. As Akane unraveled the buns something fell on the floor, Akane looked down to find one singular dango.

"Ne….Akari-chan?"

Akari's face was completely blank, her eyes closed and both of her buns unraveled, in Akane's hand was one green dango and one white one. Kyouko stood up and walked over to the utensil drawer, she took out one butter knife. Akane saw what the blonde was planning and decided to help her, she handed the green dango to Kyouko and began slicing the dango into four pieces. They rolled the dango wedges into small balls and wrapped Akari's hair around them, now she had eight small buns.

"Kyou-," Yui started but the blonde interrupted her with another "Okay, next!"

Kyouko passed the box to Yui with a little giggle, Yui gently placed her hand in the box, fishing around for something that involved Kyouko. She pulled her hand out of the pink box and her face immediately turned the darkest red any of them had ever seen.

"OKAY, TIME FOR PRESENTS!" Kyouko interrupted. Everyone exchanged a look of confusion, they hadn't been asked to bring presents, also what did that piece of paper say?

Kyouko went over to her pile of Rum Raisin Ice Cream, she one by one handed out the Ice Cream, giving a wink to Yui when she gave her the gift. Oddly enough everyone was quite happy with the gift, Kyouko giving anyone anything was a serious thing, especially when it was her beloved Rum Raisin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Yui's House], End of the party

Sakurako and Himawari had just said goodbye and left with their siblings, now the only people left we Yui, Kyouko, Ayano, Chitose & Chizuru.

"We should do this again sometime," Chitose suggested.

"Totally, maybe at your house next time!"

"Okay!" the two twins called back as they exited the apartment together.

"Toshino-san….goodbye," Ayano said a little awkwardly.

"Goodbye Ayano-chan!" Kyouko yelled enthusiastically and completely unaware as the purple-haired tsundere left as well.

After Yui finished cleaning up and after Kyouko finished her third cup of Ice cream that day they sat down and watched their favorite anime for a while.

"Ne…Kyouko," Yui said nervously.

"What is it Yui?"

"Did you mean what that piece of paper said? Or was it meant for Ayano or Chinatsu?" the black-haired kuudere asked.

"Of course I meant it Yui," Kyouko answered seriously, "I've loved you that way for a long time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**[Yui's House]**_,Christmas Eve, 11:26 PM_

"Ne, Yui, can I sleep over today?" Kyouko asked as she killed a grunt in her and Yui's favorite RPG.

"I guess…"

Kyouko had just confessed to Yui in such a lax way, it's like Kyouko had expected Yui to feel the same way, which the black haired girl did.

"Just, don't try anything, okay?"

"If I was going to try something I would've a long time ago, not that I'm not tempted," the blonde said menacingly.

Yui was nervous, if Kyouko did decide to try something, it would probably work. Kyouko was particularly beautiful today, she wasn't wearing her trademark ribbon, instead she was wearing a Santa hat with her hair tied in a ponytail, she was also wearing a short santa suit that went down to her mid- thigh.

"Is there a problem Yui-chan?" the blonde asked when she realized that Yui had been staring at her for a while.

"N-nothing!"

Kyouko gave a small giggle and went over to Yui, she sat down on the Kuudere's lap with a small grin and another giggle. Yui's face was a bright red, Kyouko's perfume smelled suspiciously like Rum Raisin.

_So she is trying seduce me, well two can play at that game._

Yui slyly turned Kyouko's face so they were eye to eye, no less than three inches away from kissing. Both of them were blushing, Yui more so than Kyouko, who had a large grin on her face.

"Ya gonna kiss me or what?" Kyouko asked.

_I took the bait!_

"O-of course I am… it's just that…this is my first kiss," Yui said in a quiet, embarrassed voice.

"It'll be my first too," Kyouko reassured as her character in the RPG was slain, "I've been saving it for you."

_She's so sweet. I love her so much._

"Oh…I-I appreciate it…"

Kyouko slowly moved her lips towards Yui's, their lips made connection and it was automatically ecstasy, Kyouko softly licked Yui's top lip like she was asking for entrance, Yui obliged happily.

_It tastes like Rum Raisin, this is amazing._

"Kyouko… that was amazing."

Yui's head was spinning, it might have been from a lack of air or the fact that Kyouko had just made out with her, she was pushing for the latter, even Kyouko looked a little shaken.

"I know, I want to do it again!" Kyouko said.

"Well lets n- GAAA KYOUKO," Yui screamed as the blonde advanced on her.

_She wouldn't, though I kinda hope she will._

Kyouko pinned Yui down with a seemingly innocent smile.

"Fine, I give up."

"YAY!"

After about a half hour of making out they decided to go to sleep.

"Ne, Yui," Kyouko said after they lied down, "do you wanna go on a Christmas date?"

_She finally asked._

"I-I guess…"

"Hooray!"

"Just…go to sleep, okay?"

"Roger Commander Yui!"

_Kyouko was such an idiot sometimes, but she is my idiot. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**[Christmas Day]**_ 11:42 AM, _**Yui and Kyouko's date**

"Where do you wanna go to eat?" the blonde asked.

"Ramen Shop, Family Restaurant?"

"Family Restaurant! Maybe they'll have Rum Raisin!"

"Is that all you think about?"

"No, I think about you too," Kyouko said sweetly.

_Goddamn her and her adorability._

They decided to eat at a Family Restaurant called Penny's, it was a family run restaurant but it was still pretty full of people.

"How long will the wait be?" Kyouko asked the hostess.

"Thirty minutes or so."

"Is that okay with you Yui?"

"Yeah, its fine, we can go to the arcade for a while, or a book store."

Kyouko bought some tokens for both her and her kuudere girlfriend, the arcade was pretty empty except for the ticket exchanger and a middle aged man playing Galaga on a very old machine. Kyouko handed Yui 15 tokens, enough for five games.

"I figured since we only have to wait thirty minutes we didn't need very many tokens, but if you want more just ask me." Kyouko said with a cute smile.

_She seems to be maturing by the minute, paying for the tokens, asking me out so confidently._

"It's okay Kyouko, I'm sure fifteen will be enough, and uh, thank you for paying."

"No problem Yui-nyan! Now let's play some games!"

They had been looking around for a while when they finally found something Kyouko wanted to play, Mirakarun III, Yui allowed it because she wanted to see the blonde be happy.

"So how do you play?" Yui asked as they stepped up to the arcade machine.

"Dunno, we'll get the hang of it though," the blonde said confidently.

_What is this copper circle thing? Why is this pink haired girl kicking its ass so hard?_

Needless to say, Kyouko won, Yui had seen Witch Girl Mirakarun a couple of times with Mari-chan but didn't know too much about it.

"Do you wanna play a dancing game now?" Kyouko asked.

"I guess, I'm not very good at those though."

They looked around for a while trying to find a decent dancing game, when they finally found one they put three tokens in, then chose two songs, one was the theme song to Witch Girl Mirakarun (chosen by Kyouko no wonder) and the other was a song in English by someone called the _Red Hot Chili Peppers_, chosen by Yui.

"This beat is out of control, it's way too fast,_" _Yui whispered under her breathe as Kyouko got three _**Perfects**_ in a row.

Then the "Red Hot Chili Peppers" song started, it was pretty strange, yet pretty good, of course they could barely understand it but it was better than the Witch Girl Mirakarun theme song, at least in Yui's opinion.

"How much time do we have left?" Yui asked when they took a break to get a drink.

"About 10 minutes," Kyouko answered after she took a sip from the drinking fountain.

"Should we head back? Maybe we could come back to the arcade after we eat."

"Sure! I was getting tired anyway."

_You get tired?_

As they sat down at the small table that the young hostess led them to they looked at their menus for a few minutes.

"What are you thinking of getting?" the blonde asked, looking for suggestions.

"Maybe Salisbury Steak."

"I think I'll get the Country Fried steak, but I have no idea what it is…"

"It looks kinda like Chicken, but I guess its steak?"

"Man, American food is weird."

"Yes, yes it is."

After they ordered their food they decided to exchange gifts, even though Kyouko had already given Yui some Rum Raisin Ice Cream.

"Here is yours," Yui said as she handed Kyouko a teeny box wrapped with black wrapping paper, with a small, white, fabric bow on it.

"And here is yours!" Kyouko said with a wide grin, it was a small box, the same size as Yui's, wrapped in dark red wrapping paper with a yellow, fabric bow on it.

_She's so cute, I'm so glad we're going out._

Their food arrived about ten minutes later, Kyouko dug into her Country Fried Steak and found out that it was indeed beef. After they finished their food they opened each other's gifts.

"You open your gift first," Yui suggested with a smile.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Kyouko told her girlfriend, receiving a quiet blush.

As Kyouko opened her present she realized that they had gotten their gifts from the same place, a jewelry store near both of their houses, not only did they get each other a gift from the same place, they had gotten close to the same gift for each other.

It was a beautiful necklace, a dark black garnet in the middle of a silver pendant, as soon as Kyouko saw the garnet she thought of Yui's hair, maybe that was purposeful.

"Yui…it's beautiful…the garnet reminds me of your hair…" Kyouko said as she hugged and kissed Yui, again causing a slight blush to appear on the Raven haired girl's face.

_She recognized it._

"Now you open yours!" Kyouko said excitedly.

"Okay, okay, calm down."

Yui slowly unwrapped the red wrapping paper and untied the yellow bow, to find the same black, velvet, jeweler's box that she had given to Kyouko.

"Did we go to the same place?"

"Maybe," Kyouko said with a small giggle.

As she opened the box Yui was surprised to see almost the exact same necklace that Kyouko had given her, but with a red garnet instead of a black one.

"Kyouko….I love it….it reminds me of your bow…"

"That was on purpose," Kyouko said proudly with a smile.

"Kyouko, you're amazing, I love you."

"I love you too Yui."

They kissed and hugged and decided to go back to Yui's house instead of going back to the arcade.

**[A FEW HOURS LATER]**

Kyouko had been rolling and muttering in her sleep for a few minutes now, she was sweating and hyperventilating, like she was having a nighgtmare.

Yui silently stood up from her futon, walked over to Kyouko and sat down. She gently rested Kyouko's blonde head on her lap, stroking her long, bright hair. After a few seconds of doing that Kyouko finally calmed down, almost like Kyouko was having a withdrawl and Yui was her drug.

"Yui, I love you." Kyouko said half awake.

"I love you too Kyouko," Yui said with a kiss on the blonde's forehead.


End file.
